Hora de visita
by Rocio Hyuga
Summary: Hospitales… si esos frívolos lugares de paredes y pisos blancos, perfumados con el penetrante aroma de los desinfectantes, en donde el silencio permanecía obligatoriamente/ la hora de visita termina a las 5:00 p.m. [one-shot/Dedicado a Miss pepinillo/ Mejorate pronto, Mitzu-chan!]


_**Disclamer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, si no al gran Masashi Kishimoto**_

* * *

"―_recuerdos o frases importantes―"_

―"_pensamientos" _―

―diálogos ―.

―**Diálogos externos ―.**

―Énfasis en algo ―.

_Palabras* _- significado abajo.

… - Cortes de escena, incluso entre recuerdos. (Excepto cuando los recuerdos son intermedios de escenas)

* * *

_**Hora de visita**_

.

.

.

Hospitales… si esos frívolos lugares de paredes y pisos blancos, perfumados con el penetrante aroma de los desinfectantes, en donde el silencio permanecía obligatoriamente, inundado por personas que buscan un alivio a sus malestares y por doctores y enfermeras que de manera frívola y con sonrisa educada buscaban aliviar esos síntomas… porque si, esos lugares parecían agradables y tranquilos, pero no eran bonitos… en lo más mínimo.

Y eso era algo que Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto sabía bien… a él nunca le habían gustado los hospitales, tampoco le gustaba visitar las clínicas de los doctores o los dentistas, de hecho ni siquiera la enfermería de la escuela le resultaba agradable, una de sus metas siempre fue permanecer en perfecto estado para nunca tener que pisar uno de esos lugares, aunque con el último había sido inevitable gracias a una que otra pelea en la escuela, pero bueno… El caso es que a él nunca le habían gustado esos lugares y ahora estaba más sano que un caballo, entonces… ¿Qué hacía ahí?

El discreto sonido eléctrico de la pequeña campanita de la puerta principal logro llamar su atención.

― ¿Menma? ―identificó con cierta sorpresa.

―Tsk ―.

El pelinegro bufó con cierto fastidio antes de fijar su mirada con la de su hermano, azul con azul se conectaron un par de segundos antes de que Menma se encaminara hacia donde se encontraba el rubio, junto a la recepción.

― ¿Qué haces aquí? ―.

―Que te importa ―.

Típico de Menma, le hacia una pregunta y este le respondía como el cascarrabias que era, pero no era algo que le importase, ya estaba acostumbrado a eso, lo que si llamo su atención lo suficiente como para querer asomar la cabeza cerca de su hermano antes de que este lo golpease de lleno en el rostro con su puño, fue el hecho de que el pelinegro estuviese registrándose en la recepción en la lista de "visitas del día".

―Tsk ―bufó Naruto adolorido al reponerse del golpe― Entonces, tú también vienes a _eso_ ¿no? ―.

― ¿y que si vengo a eso? No es tu problema, idiota ―.

― ¿A quién llamas: idiota? Idiota ―.

―No veo a otro: idiota, Idiota ―.

―Cretino ―.

―Tarado ―.

― ¿Quieres pelear? ―.

―Cuando quieras, imbécil ―.

Y la discusión pudo continuar y pasar a mayores, de no ser por el perturbarte sonido de una especie de alarma que logro hacerlos callar, antes de escuchar el nada discreto carraspeo junto a ellos.

―Jóvenes, esto es un hospital ―comunicó con seriedad la enferma sentada tras el escritorio de la recepción― Les pediré que guarden silencio, tenemos más pacientes que necesitan paz y tranquilidad ―.

Ambos Namikaze se encogieron incómodamente en su sitio ante la reprimenda de la enfermera, el rubio con rostro un tanto abatido mientras el pelinegro rodaba los ojos fastidiado.

―Así que si alguno de los dos hace un escándalo como el anterior, me veré forzada a pedirle a los guardias de seguridad que los retiren del hospital ―sentenció― ¿lo entienden?―.

―Sí, señora ―afirmaron al unisonó sin mucho afán.

―Bien, pueden pasar, pero recuerden que la hora de visita termina a las 5:00 p.m. ―.

…

Una vez más la pequeña campana eléctrica se dejo escuchar al momento en que la puerta corrediza que tenía el hospital como entrada principal, se abría, dejando pasar a un apuesto joven, quien se encaminó a paso lento hacia la recepción.

―Buenas tardes, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle? ―dijo cortésmente la enfermera.

― ¿En qué habitación se encuentra la señorita: Hyuga Hinata? ―.

―Habitación 215, en el ala derecha del segundo nivel ―respondió ella― Pero antes, necesito que se registre ―señalando una pequeña lista a su derecha.

A lo que él no puso objeción y tras haberlo hecho, le regresó la pequeña tablilla en donde figuraban las hojas de la lista… curiosidad, tal vez, pero cuando la enfermera paseo disimuladamente su mirada por la lista, sus parpados se abrieron cuan grandes al leer aquel nombre.

_**Yoko Kurama**_

Su rostro se giró tan rápido que cualquiera diría que pudo haberse fracturado el cuello, más no fue así… sin embargo, para cuando ella busco con la mirada a la persona que había estado con ella minutos antes, ya no pudo ver nada.

…

―No es aquí ―.

―Tsk, demonios, aquí tampoco ―.

― ¿Dónde…? ―.

― ¿Dónde? ―.

― ¡¿Dónde rayos esta?! ―.

Una enfermera que pasaba por ahí, les hizo una seña a ambos hermanos para que guardasen silenció a lo que tuvieron que aceptar de mala gana… Pero ¡Joder! ¡¿Dónde demonios estaba la habitación de Hinata?! ¡Estaban perdidos!

¡Agh! Bien, de Naruto eso no era una sorpresa, él tonto era un desubicado por naturaleza, pero… ¡¿Él?! ¡Claro que no! Namikaze Menma nunca se perdía ¡Jamás! Su sentido de la orientación era perfecto ¡perfecto! Pero claro… había algo que no podía olvidarse… y eso era, que su _sentido_ de la orientación era _perfecto_ cuando sabía la dirección, incluso en el bosque bastaba con que hubiese visto fugazmente un mapa para que pudiese memorizarlo, y eh aquí donde radicaba el problema en esta ocasión…

A ninguno de los dos, se les había ocurrido preguntar, en que habitación estaba la Hyuga.

―Ah… Esto es tu culpa, Menma ―bufó Naruto.

― ¿Disculpa? ―dijo Menma arqueando una ceja al girarse hacia el rubio― ¿Por qué se supone que es _mi_ culpa, imbécil? ―.

―Si no me hubieses sorprendido cuando entraste, le hubiese preguntado a la enfermera por Hinata y no estaría dando vueltas aquí ―explicó el rubio con seriedad― Además… ¿A quién llamas: imbécil? Cretino ―.

Ambos se fulminaron con la mirada antes de que el pelinegro fuese el primero en cortar el contacto visual.

―Tsk, olvídalo ―bufó de mala gana.

―He, ¿Qué pasa, Men-nii? ¿Tienes miedo? ―sonrió burlonamente Naruto.

―Di lo que quieras, idiota ―cortó Menma al darle la espalda― A diferencia de ti, yo si uso la cabeza ―.

Dicho eso, el pelinegro se encamino por los pasillos con las manos en los bolsillos.

―Sí, claro… para mí que el "cruel tirano" Menma, solo es un cobarde ―.

Menma pudo haberse regresado hacia su hermano y haberle "aclarado" que él no era un cobarde, pudo haberlo golpeado hasta satisfacerse o incluso meterlo en una de esas habitaciones de operaciones con todo un amplio repertorio de bisturís a la mano… pero no lo hizo… y no lo haría ¿Por qué? Porque como ya había dicho antes, el si usaba la cabeza, y sabía que una de sus peleas haría que aquella _angelical_ enfermera llamase a los guardias de seguridad para que los sacasen a patadas de ahí.

―Men-nii es un cobarde ―canturreó el rubio.

Naruto bufó al ver que su insulto no había funcionado en lo más mínimo contra su hermano… Pero ¡Bah! Ni que a él le importase que su hermano lo estuviese ignorando vilmente.

―"_Ah… ¿Dónde estará el cuarto de Hinata?" _―se cuestionaba un afligido Naruto.

Ya le habían dado como dos vueltas a todo el ala izquierda del hospital, desde el primer hasta el quinto nivel y estaba cansado… sabía que su hermano también lo estaba pero su orgullo le impedía quitar esa cara de estreñido que tenía.

Pero eso no era lo peor, basto con observar el reloj de su muñeca para volver a suspirar afligido, 4:30 p.m. solo les quedaba media hora para estar ahí.

―Oye, Menma ―llamó a su hermano― ¿no crees que ya pasamos por aquí? ―.

Nada, el pelinegro seguía adentrándose en los pasillos.

― ¿Por qué mejor no regresamos a la recepción y preguntamos? ―.

Volvió a bufar al no recibir respuesta alguna, sabía que su hermano era demasiado orgulloso, pero nunca imagino que tanto para negarse a preguntar una simple dirección.

―_**Es usted tan apuesto, Kitsune-sama ―.**_

―_**Kitsune-sama, por favor, acepte tomarse una foto conmigo ―.**_

―_**No, conmigo ―.**_

El rostro de Naruto y Menma se contorsiono, mientras una pequeña vena se hinchaba sobre su cabeza al identificar a lo lejos en uno de los pasillos que cruzaban a un joven alto de cabello rojo y lentes oscuros, rodeado por varias enfermeras y pacientes.

―" _¿Qué demonios hace ese sujeto aquí?" _―se cuestionaban al unisonó.

―Señoritas, tranquilas ―dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa galante.

Los otros dos rodaron los ojos, detestable.

―En este momento estoy un poco ocupado, será en otra ocasión ―dijo cortésmente.

― ¡Oh, no es justo! ―se quejó una.

―Kitsune-sama, no nos deje ―dijo otra.

―Ya se los dije, vengo a ver a una muy querida amiga que se encuentra acá ―.

La sonrisa del pelirrojo se hizo un tanto forzada al sentir como varias de ellas se apegaban aún más a él ¡Diablos! No había nada malo con que lo adularan, pero estas mujeres… ¡Lo estaban asfixiando! Y lo que era aún peor… ¡Ya le habían quitado como media hora! ¡Media hora que pudo aprovechar con _**su**_querida_ Hime_!

Y estuvo a punto de perder la compostura de no ser porque su vista se pasó fugazmente en un par de motas de cabello a lo lejos.

―Lo siento, será en otra ocasión ―habló nuevamente, abriéndose paso― Mis _amigos_ me esperan ―.

Las demás féminas que acaparaban al pelirrojo se giraron para ver con cierto desconcierto a un par de gemelos uno rubio y otro pelinegro.

― ¿Amigos? ―.

― ¿Desde cuándo somos-? ―.

― ¡Que hay chicos! ―saludó Kurama interrumpiendo al rubio con una sonrisa.

Los gemelos entrecerraron su mirada aún desconfiados del repentino acercamiento de aquel pelirrojo, era más que obvio que los estaba utilizando de excusa para escaparse de aquellas mujeres.

―Lamento la tardanza, ya podemos irnos ―.

Con eso terminaba de confirmar sus dudas, los estaba utilizando, y estuvieron a punto de oponerse a ello, cuando Kurama los tomo _gentilmente_ por el cuello y prácticamente los arrastro lejos de ahí.

― ¡Oye, suéltanos! ―.

Naruto fue el primero en protestar.

― ¿Qué demonios te pasa, _zorro_? ―alegó Menma― Nosotros no somos tus amigos ―.

―Silencio, mocosos, o los meto a una sala de partos ―cortó y sentenció Kurama una vez perdieron de vista a aquellas mujeres.

― ¿A sí? ¡Quiero ver que lo hagas, imbécil! ―retó Naruto al removerse del agarre del pelirrojo.

― ¿Enserio? ―.

La sonrisa de aquel pelirrojo no los intimidaba, se dijeron Naruto y Menma… pero basto con escuchar a lo lejos los desgarradores gritos de una mujer que protestaba el horrendo dolor que estaba sintiendo para que aquella sonrisa realmente los hiciera palidecer ligeramente… No, no le tenían miedo a ese _zorro_, ni porque fuera un par de centímetros más alto que ellos, pero sabían muy bien que era capaz de meterlos a una sala de _esas_, y que si bien luego podrían golpearlo entre los dos hasta el cansancio, nada borraría un trauma de esos, por muy poco tiempo que pasasen dentro de ella… y ya tenían un par de traumas en la lista que preferían lograr poder olvidar.

―Tsk, solo quítanos las manos de encima ―ordenó Menma al zafarse del agarre del pelirrojo y caminar a su par.

―Eres un _zorro_ muy molesto ¿lo sabías? ―masculló Naruto al zafarse también de él.

Por su parte, Kurama se limitó a sonreír victorioso… esos mocosos, podían sacarlo muchas veces de sus casillas, cosa que los había hecho terminado en una pelea en más de una ocasión, haciendo así que en él despertase un horrendo deseo por querer tirarlos desde lo alto de un rascacielos, o colgarlos arriba de una olla hirviendo, atarlos a los rieles del tren, o incluso enterrarlos vivos mientras dormían… si, la relación entre ellos no era lo que alguien pudiese denominar _amena_, sin embargo eso no significaba que él no fuese capaz de cumplir con su amenaza y meterlos a una sala de parto para que se llevasen un buen trauma como recuerdo de su parte, lo había hecho antes y podía hacerlo de nuevo… pero ahora, no tenía tiempo para eso, ahora lo que importaba era que al fin se había librado de esas molestas mujeres y al fin podría ir a buscar a _**su**__ Hime._

…

―Entonces, me retiro, Hinata-sama ―.

―Muy bien… gracias por la visita, Neji-niisan ―.

―Descuide, lamento no poder quedarme la hora entera ―.

―No te preocupes… ―negó Hinata― lamento que tus practicas de _Jiujitsu_ se vean perjudicadas por mi causa ―.

―Por supuesto que no es su culpa, Hinata-sama ―se apresuró a decir el castaño― Más bien, soy yo el que debería disculparse… si hubiese estado más al pendiente de usted, jamás habría tenido que llegar hasta aquí… ―.

―Eso no es cierto… Neji-niisan, no es tu culpa que me haya tropezado y me haya caído, solo fue un accidente ―.

―Pero, si yo hubiese estado con usted… ―.

―Niisan… ―interrumpió ella― Solo fue un pequeño esguince en la rodilla, saldré mañana ―.

―Bien ―suspiró el castaño con pesar― Vendré a recogerla mañana ―afirmó al levantarse de su silla― Hanabi-sama le pide disculpas por no poder venir a verla ―.

―Bien ―sonrió Hinata.

―Hasta mañana ―despidió con una pequeña reverencia.

Una vez el castaño se retiró, no pasó mucho para que una enfermera se adentrase en su habitación para que chequease su presión, temperatura y revisase si todo estaba bien con el pequeño vendaje en su rodilla.

―Tú hermano es muy atento ¿cierto? ―comentó la enfermera mientras escribía un par de cosas en una pequeña tablilla.

―Tiene razón ―afirmó tranquilamente Hinata― aunque, en realidad es mi primo… para mí es como si fuese un hermano mayor… pero a veces… creo que se preocupa demasiado por mi ―sonrió un tanto apenada.

―Eso solo demuestra lo mucho que le importas ―dijo la enfermera― Debes sentirte contenta por ello ―.

―Y lo estoy ―sonrió Hinata.

―Bien, tu presión y temperatura están dentro de lo normal, y parce que tu rodilla está mejorando rápidamente ―explicó al revisar sus apuntes― Vendré más tarde a cambiarte el vendaje y para aplicarte un poco de hielo ¿de acuerdo? ―.

―S-Si, gracias ―.

Y sin más, la enfermera dejo su habitación… Una vez sola, Hinata tomo el pequeño celular que se encontraba sobre la pequeña mesa de noche junto a ella… una pequeña sonrisa surco sus labios al abrir la pantalla y visualizar la pequeña imagen que tenía como fondo de pantalla…

Era una pequeña foto, con ella al centro, Naruto a su derecha, Menma a la izquierda y Kurama detrás de ella… aún hoy en día se preguntaba cómo fue lograron tomarse esa foto cuando ellos tres no podían pasar más de un minuto sin insultarse o intentar matarse, por cosas tan extrañas como; ¿Quién era mejor eligiendo ramos de flores?, ¿Quién de ellos era mejor cantando? O incluso ¿Quién de ellos pasaba más tiempo viendo películas románticas? Cosas que seguía sin poder entender y se preguntaba constantemente ¿Por qué lo hacían? Y aunque fuese un poco incomodo y el que casi siempre terminase como _juez_ dentro de sus competencias y _intercesora_ en sus peleas, lo hacía porque eran sus amigos y los apreciaba… claro que ella sabía que en el fondo, muy en el fondo ellos se entendían entre si y parecían llevarse bien… o al menos con el tiempo llegó a comprender de que tal vez solo se trataba de una _particular_ amistad en la que ellos _congeniaban_ de esa forma, porque era su manera de expresarse entre si…

―Me pregunto; si alguno de ellos podrá venir ―.

El día anterior, tras el _pequeño_ accidente que tuvo al atorarse con una pequeña caja de utilería en el almacén del gimnasio y haberse caído por las escaleras enredándose con la red que utilizaba el equipo de voleibol, un par de pompones del equipo de porristas y los listones del equipo de gimnasia de quienes también le cayeron encima sus esferas de práctica, así como los balones de voleibol, basquetbol y futbol, sin contar un par de cubetas vacías… le sorprendía de que solo su rodilla saliese afectada con un pequeño _esguince_, claro que si lo pensaba bien, tal vez el que haya caído primero contra las colchonetas de gimnasia, probablemente eso fue lo que amortiguaría un poco la caída… y tras eso, su primo no tardo en aparecer, pero ni siquiera espero a llevarla a la enfermería, la había cargado en brazos y llevado directamente a un hospital… quería a su primo, pero este en verdad podía ser sumamente sobreprotector cuando lo quería…

Tras eso, Naruto la había llamado por la noche preguntándole como se encontraba, y le había dicho que él también creía que Neji era un exagerado… claro que luego dijo algo parecido a: _"Aunque, yo también habría hecho lo mismo, de veras…"_ …o algo así, pero sinceramente dudaba que hubiese sido eso, por lo que pensaba que había escuchado mal, platicaron un rato más –técnicamente el rubio fue el quien estuvo hablando más- y aunque su rodilla dolía horrores, el platicar con el rubio la reconfortaba de alguna forma y al final este le había prometido ir a verla al día siguiente… Lo cual ella dudaba, ya qué si mal no recordaba el equipo de futbol soccer tenía practica ese día.

Por otro lado, Menma también le había mandado un mensaje preguntándole como estaba, no fue un gran mensaje, pero sabía que para alguien como él, eso significaba mucho, después de haber respondido su mensaje este le había enviado otro diciendo: _"Si ya te sientes mejor, duérmete, mañana llegó"_ no pudo evitar reír un poco al imaginar la voz del pelinegro decirle eso, pero entendía que esa era su forma de decirle: _"Me alegra de que estés bien, descansa y mañana iré a verte"_ claro que entender ese mensaje era más fácil que imaginar la voz de Menma diciéndolo… Pero también dudaba que él llegase… desde que entro al equipo de atletismo, se había mostrado muy centrado en sus prácticas.

Por último, pero nunca menos importante… Kurama… sabía que el día anterior él había tenido un concierto en Norteamérica por lo que dudaba que hubiese llegado a saber acerca de su pequeño percance, grande fue su sorpresa cuando despertó esa mañana con una enfermera que le había llevado un pequeño peluche de felpa de tamaño mediano con una tarjeta al lado, en donde el pelirrojo se disculpaba por no haberla podido llamar el día anterior y prometía ir a visitarla ese mismo día… una sensación cálida la abrigo al saber que tanto su familia, como amigos se estaban preocupando por ella, pero en este caso, sabía o al menos entendía si el pelirrojo no llegaba a verla.

Después de todo un viaje tan largo, aún en avión sería largo y cansado… además, no creía que Kurama fuese capaz de votar a todos sus fans en medio de un concierto solo por ella, de hecho no creía que ninguno de los tres dejasen lo que les gustaba solo porque ella había sufrido un _pequeño_ accidente, además de que solo estaría ese día, mañana podría regresar a casa… por tanto no era tan importante que llegasen hoy ¿cierto?

…

― ¡Déjenme ir! ¡Agh! ¡Tengo que ir a ver a Hinata! ¡Suéltenme! ―.

Los escandalosos gritos de Naruto se dejaban escuchar por los pasillos, mientras los pacientes observaban un tanto asustados y avergonzados como tres jóvenes, uno rubio, otro pelinegro y un pelirrojo eran arrastrados por guardias de seguridad y enfermeros.

―Esto es culpa de ustedes, mocosos ―masculló Kurama una vez fueron arrojados a la calle por los guardias.

― ¿Disculpa? ―gruñó Menma.

―Bien, es culpa del idiota ―corrigió.

― ¿A quién llamas: _idiota_? _Zorro idiota_ ―protestó Naruto.

―Al menos reconoces que tú eres el idiota ¿no? ―bufó Menma.

― ¡Oye! ¿De qué lado estas, imbécil? ―.

―Después de lo que hiciste, obviamente que del tuyo no, tarado ―.

―Si serás… ―.

―Suficiente, par de idiotas ―.

― ¡¿A quién llamas idiota?! ¡Idiota! ―protestaron al unisonó.

― ¡Al par de retrasados que se mete gritando como locos al vestidor de enfermeras! ―explotó con clara intención de asesinarlos ahí mismo.

― ¡Yo no entre gritando! ―reclamó Menma con las mejillas encendidas― ¡El idiota gritón es este! ―señalando a su hermano.

―No fue mi culpa, tú dijiste que esa era la habitación de Hinata ―señalando al pelirrojo.

―Es cierto ―apoyó Menma― Es tú culpa ―.

―Así es, es tu… ¡Hey, Menma! ¡¿Cómo que: _idiota gritón_?! ―reaccionó luego al procesar las palabras de su hermano.

―Tsk ―.

―Aún si yo les dije _eso_, nunca les dije que se aventaran gritando como lunáticos recién salidos de un manicomio ―.

― ¡Yo no estaba gritando! ―.

― ¡¿A quién llamas lunático de manicomio?! ―.

― ¡Agh! ¡Ya es suficiente! ―gritó Kurama haciéndolos callar― Escúchenme bien, mocosos ―siseó con mirada sombría― No viaje cerca de doce horas y deje tirado un concierto de millones de dólares a la mitad, solo para quedarme afuera del hospital con ustedes… vine a ver a _Hime_ y no voy a permitir que sus estupideces me impidan verla ¿entendieron? ―.

―Tsk, pues déjame decirte que yo tampoco deje tiradas mis practicas de atletismo para perder mi tiempo contigo, _zorro_ ―.

― ¡Eso, eso! ¡Yo tampoco deje aún lado al equipo de futbol por nada! ¡Vine por Hinata y voy a verla! ―.

Basto una mirada para que los tres se dieran cuenta de que compartían una misma meta, que ninguno de los tres cederían ante el otro o se echarían atrás, pero también… se dieron cuenta de que ninguno ayudaría al otro, si alguien quería entrar e ir a ver a Hinata, lo haría… por su cuenta y bajo sus propios medios.

El problema aquí era…

Que ninguno de los tres tenía permitido entrar al hospital, tras el _pequeño_ escándalo que se formo tras la "prudente" entrada de los gemelos al vestidor de las enfermeras, por lo cual ellas gritaron como desquiciadas, lanzándoles todo lo que pudiese estar a su alcance… fue tal el escándalo que tuvieron que sacarlos del hospital por _importunar_ a los demás pacientes.

―Entonces, no queda alternativa ―declaró Menma al pasar su vista alternativamente del rubio al pelirrojo― Cada quien estará por su lado ―

―El objetivo es ver a _Hime_ ―continuó Kurama― Quien lo logre gana ―.

―No pienso perder, de verás ―afirmó Naruto.

Y con un último intercambio de miradas, se declaró _**la guerra**_ entre ellos.

…

_**A todos los visitantes, se les informa que la hora de visita terminara dentro de veinte minutos.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**A todos los visitantes, se les informa que la hora de visita terminara dentro de veinte minutos.**_

El anunció de la enfermera resonaba por los parlantes del hospital.

…

Naruto, tenía que admitirlo… era genial, su plan era prácticamente perfecto… no era por alardear ni nada por el estilo, pero era tan perfecto y meticuloso que hasta un genio como Shikamaru quedaría impresionado ¡De veras!

Y lo llamaría: _operación; entrar al hospital ¡para ver a Hinata!_

Bien, aún tenía dudas con el título, pero eso solo eran detalles… Ahora era momento de poner en marcha su plan.

**Fase 1 – Burlar a la recepcionista**

¡Pan comido! Primero botaría _accidentalmente_ la planta artificial que estaba junto a la entrada –misma que usaba en estos momentos para cubrirse- esta tendría que caer junto al bolso de la señora que estaba sentada en una de las bancas de espera más adelante, la señora tendría que asustarse y botar su vaso de agua, el cual tendría que caer sobre el anciano de adelante, este saltaría en su sitio y gritaría soltando en el proceso su bastón y este saldría volando cayendo sobre el niño de la esquina quien automáticamente lloraría y llamaría la atención de la recepcionista, mientras él aprovechaba y se colaba a toda prisa… la gorra y los lentes de sol serían de ayuda para encubrir su identidad por si caso…

Bien, era hora de poner su plan en marcha, se dijo cuando vio entrar a un chico junto a su madre al hospital… y aunque no todo salió como él esperaba ya que la señora del bolso se había levantado justo cuando el tiraba la planta, al menos el anciano si se había asustado… pero en ningún momento había tirado el bastón y el niño si había llorado, pero porque se había caído con la cuerda de sus zapatos… y la enfermera ni siquiera se había inmutado con ayudarlo…

_Bruja insensible_… pensó en ese momento, pero justo en ese momento apareció otra enfermera para hacer un cambio de turno y luego de que la anterior desapareciese, la nueva se había quedado platicando por el teléfono con la silla girada hacia otro lado dejándole el camino libre…

― ¡Yosh, ya estoy adentro! ―sonrió el rubio, tras pasar gateando por debajo del escritorio de la recepcionista.

Era hora de la siguiente fase.

_**Fase 2 – pasar las salas de atención**_

Esta fase era simple, solo tenía que pasar entre los pasillos repletos de doctores y enfermeras hasta el elevador que lo llevaría al segundo nivel y entonces sería libre de entrar a la; _**Fase 3 – ver a Hinata**_ y entonces habría alcanzado su meta y vencería a ese par de idiotas.

Si, su plan era perfecto.

O al menos eso pensó, cuando empezó a adentrarse a los pasillos ¡¿Por qué lo veían de esa forma?! Se suponía que con su disfraz pasaría completamente desapercibido… ¿sería por la gabardina detectivesca? ¡Nah! Claro que no, eso no tenía nada que ver ¡Su disfraz era perfecto!

Seguramente el que todos lo observaran fijamente era porque su disfraz era tan bueno, que muchos seguramente se preguntarían ¿Quién es ese hombre tan apuesto? Si, apuesto que un día entero con ese disfraz y tendría muchas más fans que Sasuke-teme, sí, eso debía ser.

―Disculpe, señor, ¿podría mostrarme su pase de visita? ―.

¡Mierda! Lo había olvidado, cuando los echaron a la calle junto con Menma y Kurama les habían quitado el pase y se le olvidó tomar uno cuando paso gateando por el escritorio de la recepcionista.

―Ah… bueno yo… ―rió torpemente― Pues, verá… ¡si tengo un pase! …es solo que… ah ―genial, estaba balbuceando como un idiota ¿Qué haría ahora?

Los doctores y las enfermeras no eran tontos, era obvio que esa persona no tenía un pase y a juzgar por ese aspecto tan sospechoso y llamativo, ese hombre podría tener intenciones ocultas para entrar al hospital ¿no?

― ¡Lo siento! ―.

Justo cuando los doctores se disponían a retirar a aquel _extraño_, ante su mira estupefacta aquel hombre había salido corriendo tras un "lo siento" dejando tirada su gorra en el proceso.

― ¡Es el pervertido de los vestidores! ―chilló una de las enfermeras.

Y hasta ahí había llegado su brillante plan… siendo perseguido por enfermeras furiosas y guardias de seguridad… ¡Que alguien lo ayudara! ¡Tenía que ver a Hinata! ¡Hinata!

…

Si hay algo de lo que Menma estaba seguro, era de dos cosas… una, su hermano era un idiota, dos, él era un genio…

La última vez que había visto al idiota de su mellizo este al parecer estaba pidiéndole prestado una extraña gabardina a un vagabundo, no sabía que estaba planeando pero estaba seguro de que, al igual que todo lo que ese tono hacía, terminaría mal…

Y como había dicho antes, a diferencia de ese tonto, el era un genio… y por eso no tuvo el menor problema para encontrar una segunda entrada en la parte lateral del hospital en donde salía el personal de limpieza… simple, a esa hora el personal estaba de descanso por las visitas.

Solo tuvo que escabullirse por entre los pasillos para abrirse paso, cuando logro hacerlo, pudo caminar libremente por el hospital, incluso logro ver como su hermano se daba de topes tras tirar una planta luego de que una señora se hubiese levantado.

―Idiota ―sonrió burlonamente antes de emprender su camino.

Bien, ahora solo tenía que buscar el elevador para subir al segundo nivel para ver a Hinata, aunque claro, en este caso era mejor hacerlo por las escaleras, así se evitaría muchos problemas y preguntas innecesarias, con personas inoportunas.

Una sonrisa victoriosa se dibujo en sus labios cuando llegó al segundo nivel sin el menor problema… o al menos eso pensó cuando logro poner un pie en aquellos pasillos…

¡Diablos!

¡¿Cómo pudo haber pasado por alto algo así?! ¡Joder! ¡Esto tenía que ser una broma! … porque si, su plan era magnifico y lo había llevado a cabo sin el menor contra tiempo… o eso se suponía que debía ser, cuando llegó al segundo nivel y recordó…

Que no sabía en qué habitación estaba Hinata.

Naruto era un tonto y el era un genio… pero hasta los más grandes genios, pueden pasar por alto los _pequeños_ detalles ¿no?

―Debía haberle sacado la información a ese _zorro_ mientras tuve la oportunidad ―se reprendía al golpearse contra una pared cercana.

¡Pero, alto! No todo estaba perdido ¿cierto? Aún podía preguntarle a una de las enfermeras o algún paciente por Hinata… Bien, dicho esto, no había porque alarmarse, después de todo, una cabeza fría era la clave del éxito… simple y sencillo.

Y justo ahora una enfermera pasaba junto a él, no podía ser mejor.

―Disculpe ¿Cuál es la habitación de Hyuga Hinata? ―.

― ¿Hyuga Hinata? ―la enfermera revisó la pequeña tablilla en sus manos― Ah, si… su habitación es- ―.

Pero las palabras de la enfermera murieron en sus labios, cuando su vista se posó en el rostro del joven frente a ella… cabello negro, alborotado, con tres marcas en cada una de sus mejillas y ojos azules… La expresión tranquila de Menma se congeló cuando observó los ojos de la mujer contraerse y sus cejas fruncirse.

― ¡Menma! ―.

― ¡Pervertido! ―.

Y cuando pensó que todo se había ido al carajo… Naruto hace su grandiosa aparición al otro lado del pasillo llamándolo al mismo tiempo que aquella enfermera lo acusaba de _pervertido_ ¿eso podría ser peor?

― ¡Alto ahí! ―.

― ¡Vuelve acá pervertido! ―.

― ¡Atrápenlo! ―.

Bien, tal vez se había equivocado, pero vamos, ahora si nada podía ser peor ¿cierto?

― ¡Miren ahí! ―gritó una de las enfermeras señalándolo.

― ¡Ese es el otro pervertido que entro a los vestidores! ―.

― ¡No lo dejen escapar! ―.

¿para qué había abierto la boca? Se preguntó al sentirse señalado.

― ¡Menma, auxilio! ―.

Y para rematar el idiota de su hermano corría en su dirección ¿Qué no podía irse para otro lado? ¡Joder! Lo hubiera golpeado hasta el cansancio si no fuera por esa horda de gente enfurecida que ahora los perseguía por los pasillos.

―Naruto, después de esto… ―siseó Menma mientras corría junto al rubio― ¡Juro que voy a matarte, idiota! ―.

― ¡¿y a mí porque, imbécil?! ―reclamó Naruto sin dejar de correr― ¡Agh, olvídalo! ¡Hay que salir de aquí! ¡Corre, corre! ―.

…

Una sonrisa ladina se dibujo en los labios de un apuesto joven, alto, de cabello negro y unos lentes de color café, al ver pasar a un par de mellizos que corrían despavoridos de una horda de enfermeras furiosas y varios guardias de seguridad.

Kurama se caracterizaba por ser alguien inteligente, calculador, intrépido, pero sobre todo… hábil, en especial cuando se trataba de pasar desapercibido –ser un idol no significaba solo saber cantar, actuar, hablar o tener buenos modales ¿cierto?- aunque claro, no es que a él le gustase alardear sobre ello.

―Estos jóvenes de ahora, siempre tan aprisa ―suspiraba con pesar la anciana que se agarraba a su brazo― Me alegra haber encontrado a un joven tan amable y apuesto como tú, para que me acompañase ―.

―Descuide, no es nada ―sonrió tan amable y cortésmente como uno de esos personajes que había tenido que interpretar en uno de los tantos dramas en los que había participado.

Ambos continuaron su camino, la mayor ignorando la sonrisa perversa que se dibujaba en los labios del joven al escuchar unos gritos y golpes en las gradas, después más gritos y otro escándalo en la parte baja.

Oh, esos mocosos eran tan divertidos, cuando se separaron él había ido a comprar una peluca y lentes nuevos en una tienda cercana y poco concurrida… su plan, era simple, encubrirse con ese simple disfraz y luego buscar a alguien que lo ayudase a entrar sin tener el menor problema, y la hayo en una anciana que tenía dificultades para cruzar la calle con dirección al hospital.

No fue difícil convencerla de que solo trataba de ser amable y ayudarla, cuando entraron, _casi_ estalla en carcajadas al ver como el mocoso rubio hacia el amago de esconderse tras una maceta con un muy pésimo disfraz, sabía que no tardarían nada en descubrirlo, por otro lado también pudo observar a lo lejos al otro mocoso gruñón, reconocía que su idea era buena al entrar por un lugar poco transitado, pero también sabía que no llegaría lejos, nunca les dijo donde estaba _Hime_ y era obvio que ellos no sabían dónde estaban, además de que… ¿a qué tonto se le ocurría escurrirse sin un disfraz tras aquel escándalo?

Bueno, el cómo terminasen era problema de ellos, él solo había venido por _**su**_ _Hime_ lo demás no importaba, ahora solo tenía que ver la forma de que esta _ancianita_ lo llevara hasta la habitación de ella.

―Jovencito ―.

― ¿sí? ―.

―Es por allá ―.

― ¿Eh? ―.

―Mi nieta esta en el ala izquierda, en el área de maternidad ―.

Ay no…

―Solo será un momento, luego podemos ir a ver a tu amiga ―.

Bueno… solo era un momento ¿no?

…

_**A todos los visitantes, se les informa; que la hora de visita a concluido.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**A todos los visitantes, se les informa; que la hora de visita a concluido.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Bien… no es el mejor one-shot que he escrito, bueno, a decir verdad lo que no me gusto fue como me quedo el final… pero con la influencia que tengo en estos momentos (familia) mató completamente mi inspiración… lo siento…_

_Pero este pequeño one-shot se lo dedicó a mi querida amiga __**Lady Mitzuki/Miss Pepinillo**__ espero que te mejores pronto y puedas volver a actualizar tus historias._

_Lamento no poder subir nada por la época, pero… ¡No pude terminarlos a tiempo!_

_Pero tan pronto como termine subiré algo, de veras… o eso espero._

_¡Cuídense!_

_¡Sayo!_

_**¿Alguien me regala un review?**_


End file.
